This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure relates to closure arrangements having resealable profiles and slider devices to open and close the profiles.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens a closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction. Moreover, the slider device typically includes a system that allows the slider to slide along the resealable closure mechanism without becoming disengaged from the resealable package. However, existing slider devices have shortcomings that limit their usefulness.
For example, many slider devices can be easily removed from the resealable, flexible package by the user with very little effort. However, in many applications, it is typically undesireable for the slider device to be removed from the flexible package. Furthermore, once the slider device is removed from the package, it is typically difficult for the user to replace on the package.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of closure mechanisms and slider devices are desirable.
In general terms, this disclosure relates to resealable closure mechanisms having slider devices operably mounted thereon for selectively opening or closing the resealable closure mechanism. A slider device is disclosed for use with a resealable closure mechanism having a first closure profile and a second closure profile. The slider device includes structure for preventing or minimizing the likelihood that the slider device can be removed from the resealable package.
In one aspect, the slider device includes a top wall and first and second sidewalls depending from the top wall. The first sidewall has a barb member extending inwardly toward the first closure profile of the resealable closure mechanism. The barb member is constructed and arranged to engage the first closure profile in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism.
In another aspect, the first sidewall also includes a hook construction defining a flange to slidably cover a shoulder of the first closure profile. The hook construction and flange define an offset that is constructed and arranged to engage the shoulder of the first closure profile in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism.
In yet another aspect, the second sidewall defines a slide channel for receiving a tongue member cantilevered from the second closure profile. A spreader for separating the first and second closure profiles biases the tongue member towards the slide channel such that the tongue member is captured within the slide channel when the slider device is being removed from the resealable closure mechanism.
The disclosure also concerns a reclosable zipper arrangement. In one embodiment described, the zipper arrangement includes a first closure profile defining a first closure member having a locking finger, a first upper flange, a guide post extending from the first upper flange, and a first catch extending from the first upper flange opposite the guide post. The zipper arrangement also includes a second closure profile defining a second closure member having a second catch, a second upper flange, and a tongue member cantilevered from the second upper flange. A slider device is disclosed for use with the zipper arrangement. The first and second closure profiles engage or interface with structure of the slider device structure for preventing or minimizing the likelihood that the slider device can be removed from the zipper arrangement.
In one aspect, a first sidewall of the slider device includes a barb member extending inwardly toward the first closure profile. The barb member is constructed and arranged to engage the first closure profile in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism. In particular, the barb member engages the first catch extending from the first upper flange opposite the guide post in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism.
In another aspect, the first sidewall of the slider device also includes a hook construction defining a flange to slidably cover the shoulder of the first closure profile. The hook construction and flange define an offset that is constructed and arranged to engage the first closure profile in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism. In particular, the hook construction and flange define an offset that engages the shoulder of the first closure profile in response to a pulling force on the slider device away from the resealable closure mechanism.
In yet another aspect, the second sidewall of the slider device defines a slide channel for receiving a portion of the second closure profile. In particular, the slide channel receives the tongue member cantilevered from the second closure profile. The tongue member is biased towards the slide channel such that the tongue member is captured within the slide channel when the slider device is being removed from the resealable closure mechanism.
Methods of using a resealable package are described. Methods include a step of moving a slider device as described above along a mouth of the package in a first direction to close the package. Furthermore, the method also includes the step of moving the slider device along the mouth of the package in a second direction to open the package.
A method of removing a slider device as described above from the resealable zipper is also disclosed. The method includes the step of pulling the slider device away from the resealable zipper to remove the slider device from the resealable zipper and engaging a barb member with a first closure profile of the resealable zipper to oppose the removal force.